the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Carrière
Storyline As Carlotta's costumer Joseph Buguet traverses the rafters, he comes upon a finger dressed in black wearing a skull mask. Startled, Buguet falls to his death as Erik the phantom of the Opera watches on. Erik watches Gérard's farewell speech and discussion with Choleti bemused and requests that Gérard speak with him. Erik feels that Buguet's death was necessary as he could have revealed his existence and is angry with Gérard for allowing people into his domain. Gérard reveals that he has been dismissed as manager of the Opera House and is no longer able to protect and hide Erik's existence.Erik is alarmed by the fact Choleti is not frightened of ghosts and by Carlotta's questionable talent. He resolves to remedy both problems for there is no where else in the world he can go if he is driven out. As he thinks over his situation, he hears an angelic voice coming first from the cellars and then the stage. Upon the empty stage he sees Christine Daeé and begins observing her movements within the Opera house. At first from afar but then increasingly closer until he feels compelled to approach her and offer her singing lessons on the condition that she tell no one of him. He leaves her to consider his offer. Upon the opening Night of Norma, Erik uses his powers of ventriloquism to evacuate Box Five and also places rats in Carlotta's wig making her uncontrollably scratch herself from fleabites on stage. He begins his lessons with Christine and fervently believes that she will became a great star upon the stage. They share a tender scene where they speak of Christine's dead father before Christine tells Erik that it was Count Philippe's encouragement that brought her to Paris. The two become closer as their lessons continue. Christine tells Erik that she has been to The Bistro; a cafe were performers get a chance to showcase their talent. Erik encourages her and gives her a dress to wear for he sees it the perfect opportunity. She is fraught with nerves at the prospect of singing before an audience but Erik calms and encourages her. As Christine sings in the Bistro, he listens outside but is seen by Jean-Claude. He watches as Christine goes with Philippe into a carriage and futilely awaits her return. The next day she tells Erik of her triumphs but lies as to where she went after the party. She confesses her lie and embraces Erik in gratitude for all he has done for her. Erik takes his seat watch Christine's debut performance but is furious to see Christine's voice fail her and to be so publicly humiliated. Christine's failure was a trap intended to catch him, he evades capture by cutting down the chandelier and escape with Christine underground. When they reach the House Across the Lake, Erik serenades Christine to sleep. As Christine sleeps,Erik visits Carlotta. He unleashes dozens of rats causing Carlotta to fall into uncontrollable fits of hysterics. As he returns to the his home, Gérard confronts Erik about releasing Christine. Erik refuses because he loves Christine and believes given time she would love him too. Erik wishes Gérard a final goodbye and forbids him to return beneath the ground as Erik places gunpowder around his lair. In the morning, Christine and Erik go on a pleasant picnic in Erik's artificial forest. After finding a spot in the forest to settle down, Erik requests for Christine to sing for him. Christine agrees, but insists on a favor from him in return, wanting to see his face. Erik initially refuses, however upon Christine's stubbornness, he reluctantly takes off his mask. Christine faints upon the sight of his face, causing for Erik to get caught in a fit of rage. He proceeded to storm off and destroy objects in his home. When Christine tries to escape, Erik locks her in a cage, saying that she could not leave after she saw his face. Christine eventually escapes, leaving him alone. Later, Gérald visits Erik again, who has calmed down from his anger. In between fits of coughing, Erik thanks Gérald for what he has done for him. Gérald reveals that he is Erik's father, only to learn that Erik already knew. Before Gérald leaves, Erik makes him promise that when he died, he would not be allowed to end up on display. Erik is soon drawn into Box 5 when he hears Christine singing, unaware that he is once more being drawn into a trap. He and Christine sing a powerful duet, causing for the audience to give the two a standing ovation. After police fire at him, Erik leaps down and grabs Christine, leading her up onto the roof of the Opera Populaíre, while being chased by the police and Phillipe. Erik briefly engages in a fight against Phillipe, but stops when Christine begs him to. However, he is quick to learn that while he fought, the police surrounded him, wanting to take him alive. Because of his promise from earlier, Gérald shoots Erik. Erik falls, and is then cradled by his father. Christine runs up to him, and despite Erik's weak protests, takes off his mask. Instead of fainting again, she kisses his forehead and smiles at him before putting the mask back on. Erik dies soon after. Portrayal hhhddd Appearance Erik is a fairly tall man, with a light, tan mask covering all of his face, excluding his mouth, chin, and eyes. His hair is slicked back, and appears to be ginger in color. His eyes are a blue grey. Erik commonly appears in a black suit with a white, ruffled shirt and a white bow tie. He also wears a black cloak. His mask varies depending on his mood, however, the light tan mask is always on. If Erik does wear a different mask, he simply puts that mask over his tan one. Erik's face is never shown. Relationships Gérald Carrier-Father: Erik's relationship with Gérald is similar to one between friends. When Gérald was the manager of the Opera Populaíre, Erik acted as an advisor to him. Gérald also took care of Erik when he was a child, effectively raising him. As an attempt to protect and hide Erik, Gérald allows stories of there being an Opera Ghost to grow. Their relationship gets strained after Erik takes Christine down into the cellars, but after she escapes and Gérald visits Erik, the relationship is mended, especially with the unsurprising reveal that Gérald is Erik's father. Gérald shows signs of affection by kissing Erik on the forehead and pressing his cheek against his son's hair before leaving. The last interaction the two have is when Gérald shoots Erik, in response to a promise that Erik would never end up on display. Gérald cradles Erik as he dies in his lap. Christine Dae-Student/Desired Lover: Erik's and Christine's relationship is started when Erik takes her on as his student after hearing her sing. As he teaches her, their relationship grows, to the point where Christine is comfortable in talking casually with him. Erik was an encouraging teacher to her, as shown on the night when Christine sings at the Bistro. However, Erik falls in love with her, which goes unrequited by Christine, who loves him as well, but in a platonic way. Trivia fff Category:Phantoms Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters